The Ethan sisters
by JesseLou
Summary: Hermione is really Lily Evan's twin sister. And they really are the famous Ethan Sisters. Hermione goes back in time to find herself, friends, family, love, powers... POWERS! oh yes, this year's going to be rather hectic! bad summary! good story! HGSB JL


A/n: I was watching Pokémon last week, I don't know why… and I thought about Hogwarts having some major twist like time travel, someone finding out who they really are, and singing, so, I made this fic! If you're confused, I don't blame you, it may confuse people! Even me! Anyway… To Harry, Ron and Hermione, before they go back in time…

By the way:

"**Writing"** Author talking to Characters

"Writing" Characters speaking

_Writing_ Character thoughts

Writing narrating… I think…

Chapter 1: I'm who?!!?!?!?!?!

Hermione Granger walked hand-in-hand with her bestestestestest (It don't think that word even exists) ever friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, as they approached Hogwarts Castle. It was their 6th year here and they were… excited? I don't know If their excited or Not, but they are suspicious about going into Hogwarts, like something was off this year.

"Hermione, why's your hair straightening, getting messy, going red and why are your eyes going green?" Ron asked, and what he said was true. Hermione's hair was changing, from a curly brown to a messy/straight deep red, and her eyes were changing from chocolate brown to startling green. Hermione picked up a strand of her hair and screamed bloody murder.

"What the HELL?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?" Ron wouldn't be surprised if _china _heard her.

"'Mione, calm down, I'm sure Dumbledore would explain it." Ron said, but he couldn't help but feel a little queasy. Hermione and Harry felt queasy too.

"Guys, I don't feel so good," Hermione said as she collapsed, Harry and Ron went to the pool of Darkness with her.

**Hogwarts Grounds, September 1****st****, 1976. Marauder's 6****th**** year at Hogwarts**

Hermione sat up and groaned. It looked to be about 7pm, and she could hear chatter and laughter from inside the school. She looked next to her and Saw Harry and Ron stir too.

"Guys, I think its dinner time. And I had this really weird Dream; it was that I had deep red hair and startling green eyes. Funny, huh?" the boys just looked at her, "What?" Hermione looked at her Hair. "AHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!"

"Hermione, Breathe, I'm sure the whole of Hogwarts could have heard you, for the second time today! Was it me or did I feel really sick before I passed out?" Harry asked as Hermione took deep breaths.

"I felt like I was going to be sick before I passed out." Ron said, and Hermione agreed

"Yes, anyway, I'm hungry, I feel like I haven't eaten in 20 years! Let's go!" Hermione said before she raced to the school with Harry and Ron on her tail. They stopped outside the Great Hall. Hermione straightened her denim mini-skirt and her baby blue halter top, whilst Harry and Ron dusted their Jeans and their blue and Green shirts, (Harry's green shirt and Ron's blue shirt) before they held hands and walked into the Hall with everyone's eye on them.

"Harry, I don't recognise anyone here, apart from Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid!" Hermione whispered, and the boys agreed with her. Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands.

"Ah! You must be the transfer… This isn't right! You three, follow me, as well as Messers Potter, Black, Lupin and Miss Evans. Continue with your feast!" Dumbledore said before the 7 students followed him to his office.

"Hey, Lily, how was your summer?" James potter asked Hermione. Hermione gave him a strange look.

"I'm not Lily, I'm-" Hermione started but she was interrupted

"Rose?" Lily Evans asked.

"Lily? I haven't seen you since we were 11! Wait, what year is it?" Hermione asked, hugging Lily like mad

"Um… 1976, are you feeling ok, sis?" Lily touched Hermione's forehead (I'm going to call her Rose from now on, ok!)

"SIS?!" all of the boys shouted

"You have a sister?" Harry, Ron and James asked at the same time

"Yes, I have Petunia who is dating that horrid man, Vernon Dursley, and rose is my twin. She went missing when we went through the Barrier on Platform 9 ¾ in first year. We haven't seen her since."

"All I remember is my memory being wiped, my looks changing and me thinking I was a Granger. I knew we should have ported there! Race ya to Dumbledore's office!" Rose said, before getting into a starting position

"I didn't know you were going to go missing, I just wanted to go through the barrier on my first year, and you're on, but no Porting!" Lily said, pointing at Rose

"Awww! You're no fun! Loser pays for the other's Tiara!" rose said and she ran really fast through the corridors of Hogwarts, with lily not so far behind, and the Boys looking on in awe. Harry looked to James

"What just happened here?"

"I don't know, but I think I found my soon-to-be sister-in-law" James said before the boys ran to Dumbledore's office.

"I win! Oh yeah! Do-do-do do-do-do do-do-do! In your face!" Rose said doing a victory dance and added after a thought, "Tuna will be proud, after all, I am her favourite lil' sis."

"That's not fair! You Ported!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Did"

"Didn't, I mean, damn… you cheated! You probed my mind and confused me! Anyway, mum said we aren't aloud to use our powers in school unless for emergencies." Lily said bossily with a smug smile

"I thought dad always said that, and Pet's dating WHO?!" Rose asked

"Vernon Dursley. Beefy bloke. Never liked him. Too purple."Lily said, "Dad died in 3rd year. We was at the summer house during Summer because Mummy got a new job, so we celebrated in Spain, but dad was sick, so he stayed behind at the house whilst we went to the beach. When we got back, the house was in flames. Do you know how much my clothes cost?! Mummy wasn't happy, but she gave me her credit card." Lily added after a thought, but Rose and Lily were crying none-the-less.

"Lily, may I remind you that Daddy/mummy told _you_ that you can't use your powers in school unless it's an emergency. I don't recall him telling me that. And, this is an emergency! I'm back with my family. What's even more of an emergency then that?" rose asked

"The fact that your house is under attack by Death Eaters and the Aurors are all stunned." Dumbledore spoke from behind them. Lily and rose looked at each other before Rose held Harry and Ron's hands, whilst Lily held James, Sirius and Remus' hands, with a bit of trouble, and ported to the Evans Estate, in Aylesbury.

Evans Estate, Aylesbury, Bucks, England, UK, Europe…

As soon as rose ported to her living room, she fell to her knees and cried. There, covered in blood, was Sandy Evans, Lily, Rose and Petunia's mother. Lily appeared a second later, and hugged rose as they sat on the floor and cried.

"L-Lils, W-where's Pet?" rose asked as she looked for Petunia

"At Beaubatons, why?" but before she could get an answer, Rose ported to Beaubatons and returned 10 seconds later with Petunia.

"Not like I'm complaining that my lil' sis has returned, but what the- AHHHH!" It was then that Petunia saw Sandy. "Those good-for-nothing- I bet it was that bitch, Voldemort that ordered this to happen. Ok, rose, have you seen Bellatrix Black at school, yet? Great, now, I want you to morph into her and port into Riddle Mansion, and Lily, morph into Narcissa, whilst I morph into Patty," Petunia said, referring to Patty Patterson, Pansy Parkinson's mother.

"We port in there, and after Rose says 'Lord', we shoot him with Avada Kedavra, ok? You boys, stay here, don't cause trouble, and if you can, please try and clean up. We will be forever in your debt. Now, Lily, Rose, let's go." The sisters morphed into the 'woman' they were supposed to morph into and left for Riddle Mansion.

Riddle Mansion, Somewhere in the world!

Bellatrix, Narcissa and Patty, or Rose, Lily and Petunia ported into the foyer of Riddle Mansion, before heading in the direction of a male yelling. They opened the doors and walked to the front, before 'Lord' Voldemort.

"My Lord," Petunia said, kissing the hem of his robes, mentally gagging,

"My lord," Lily said, kissing the hem of his robes, also mentally gagging.

"Tom, how are you, my _Lord_?" rose asked, 'politely', the sisters morphed back into them and shot the fateful curse at Voldemort

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" and there, right then, tom riddle, Lord Voldemort, the 'Dark Lord' was finished, dead, deceased forever.

"My God, that felt good. Now, let's go…" Rose said and Lily, Petunia and herself ported to a squeaky clean house. "Ok, I know you all didn't do this, I know Harry and Ron won't do this, unless it involves stopping them playing Quidditch, and the same for James and Sirius so, Remus, We thank you!" Lily and Rose kissed Remus on the cheek, and rose gave him a hug, and he blushed.

"Hey, where's my kiss? I helped too!" James and Sirius argued. The twins looked at each other before rolling their eyes.

"Hey, did you kill Mouldy-Pants then?" Harry asked

"Yes, he's gone forever!" once lily finished the sentence, a lot of camera flashes and chatted started. The Evans Sisters slowly turned to see the daily prophet interviewers there, as well as the Quibbler.

"Hi, I'm Patricia Walton, Front Page Writer for the Daily Prophet, can I ask, what happened?" Patricia asked, and her photographer kept on taking pictures.

"Well, I just arrived home, from being in Spain all my life, thinking I was a Granger. We flooed home to tell our mother, when we saw her dead. I Flooed to tell Petunia that Mum was dead. We knew Voldermort ordered this, because we're the famous Ethan Sisters, and wanted our powers. So, basically, we went to Voldemort and killed him at the same time with the killing curse." Rose said, and more chatter broke out.

"But I thought that your surname is Evans. As in Lily Evans, Rose Evans and Petunia Evans."

"Gosh, no! Evans is just a fake name we used so no-one would know who we were until we wanted people to know, which would be now, I guess." Lily shrugged.

"So now, you own all 3 Ethan Estates, all 12 Ethan Vaults, including the other 6 Family gem vaults, Ethan Brooms and you defeated You-know-who."

"I guess, but Voldermort's just a name. Well, an extremely fake name." Petunia said

"His real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, and if you jumble the letters around, they reveal 'I am Lord Voldemort'. He's just a stupid Half-blood that wants to kill all muggles and Muggle-borns because he's not a pureblood, when he isn't even a pureblood himself." Rose added

"Yeah, he had loads of Purebloods grovelling at his feat, ordered to kill muggles, muggle-borns and half-bloods because they aren't 'pure', when he isn't even 'Pure' himself. And, if the Minister for Magic wants to know, we know all of Voldemort's followers. By heart, and if he ever needs anyone to save the wizarding World, just tell him to call the Ethan Sisters." Lily said

"Now, if you don't mind, we have school to go to… Bubbi!" the Ethan sisters waved and grinned cheekily before closing the door on the reporters. "My God, was that annoying. Ok, now can we please have a proper introduction? The boys are staring at each other as if trying to suss who each other are by themselves, which would be difficult for Harry and Ron." Rose said and walked into the Living Room, where Aurors were standing, completely gobsmacked at what they just heard. "Ok, let's go to my room!" the group walked up about 6 flights of stairs before coming in front of a Portrait of a deep red rose in front of a Black background. A 9-year-old Rose skipped into the Portrait, humming to herself. She looked at the older Rose, but continued. Then she did a double-take.

"Oh my god! I'm back! Ok, that sounded so confusing… Oh, hi there! I'm Rose Ethan, who are you?" Portrait-Rose asked. They supplied their names, and the small smile on her face grew into a huge grin. "So your James Potter, the one Lily has the- Wait a sec, Lily and Petunia need to see this." Portrait-rose left the portrait, only to return a few seconds later with a 16-year-old Lily and a 15-year-old Petunia following her.

"Oh my gosh! I never knew my crush looked like that and… Rose, you can age now." Lily said as she looked down at the 9 year old.

"Oh thank god. One second. I need to imagine the clothes I want to wear. They have to be hip, they have to be trendy, they have to be funky, they-" Portrait-Lily and Portrait-Petunia hit her round the head, "Ow, ok, how's this…?" Portrait-Rose aged to 16, with a denim mini-skirt and an emerald green halter top. On the small of her back was a deep red Rose, on her right hip was a picture of a snow wolf and on her left shoulder was a tattoo of a red and gold phoenix. For her jewellery, she had a silver 'S' belly button ring, with a glittery emerald green snake wrapped around it, a necklace with a red rose charm, and ruby earrings in the shape of a rose. Her hair was straight, went to an inch past her shoulders, messy and red, her eyes glistened with as much mischief and innocence those deep emerald green orbs could hold and her height was increased by a pair of strappy stilettos. Portrait-Lily and portrait-Petunia looked impressed at Portrait-Rose's outfit.

"Ok, enough with the showing off, Rose, now, Rose, say the password, because either I can't remember it or… I can't remember it." Lily said, getting confused by her words. Sighing Rose thought about the day she last used her password, and then, she remembered.

"Emerald Snakes," Portrait-Rose grinned

"And it took you how long to realise that the answer is on my navel ring? Now, go in before I change my mind" the door opened to reveal a huge bedroom. The colour scheme was emerald green and sapphire blue. There was a fireplace in one corner of the room, with very comfy blue armchairs and green couches surrounding a glass coffee table that was in front of the fireplace. There was one huge bookcase full of books, by the fire. In the other corner were 2 doors, one leading to an en suite bathroom, and one leading to a massive walk-in closet, which seriously needs to be replaced with new clothes. And in the middle of the room was one, huge queen size bed that was so comfy, as soon as you sat on it you felt relaxed.

"Ok, have a seat! Not on my bed, Ronald. Ok, now, let's start with… Lily!" Rose said as she looked round the group.

"Ok, I'm Lily Emily Ethan. I am 16 years old and the UN fortunate twin of Miss. Dufus over here. I can port, I am an elemental, and I am a shape-shifter and a Metamorphmagus or a 'Morpher'. OK, James, you're turn." Lily told James once she finished introducing herself.

"I am James Harry Potter. I am 16 years old and 'Prongs' from the Marauders. My animagus is the form of a Stag. ("Deer," Sirius coughed) shut up, Sirius! Anyway, I am also the future-husband of Miss. Lily Ethan over here. Sirius, my man, you're go."

"My name is Sirius Orion Black. I am 16 years old and I am 'Padfoot' from the Marauders. My animagus form is a dog ("grim" James coughed) shut up, James. I am a ladies charmer and official Sex God of Gryffindor. Remus, you're turn."

"I am Remus John Lupin. I am 16 years old and I am 'Moony' from the Marauders. I-I'm a werewolf (Lily gasps and lays her hand on Remus' shoulder comfortingly) I am a 'book-worm' (Remus glares at James and Sirius who snickered) and a Prefect. Um… why are you 2 disappearing?" And it was true. Harry and Ron were slowly disappearing. Rose knew what was going on, though.

"They're going home. Not to Spain, but back to 1996. That's where I went, when I went through the barrier, I went to the future, and I saw the damage of what me not being here caused. Because they don't belong here, it would cause a bit of trouble in the time-line if the same person was in the past then when they went to the future… my god! I'm confusing myself! Continue, Remus…" Rose looked at Remus, who looked right back at her and Lily in confusion.

"You mean you don't care that I'm a werewolf?"

"Remus, I don't care what you are for only one night a month… and I think I know how to stop you're changes… Lily, get a Silver necklace, a Silver moon pendant and Remus, I need a small lock of you're hair. I have a plan…"

2 hours later, Rose finished the last powerful spells that she had to put on the Silver necklace and pendant.

"There! Finished! Now, I have a potion, just in case this goes wrong, but, it shouldn't. Here, put the necklace on." Rose gave Sirius the necklace, which put it on Remus. Nothing happened. That was good. He wasn't dying. This was good. Now, they had to wait for the full moon that night. "Ok, I will be there with you, and if anything goes wrong, I will change into any animal I choose. So will Lily. Sirius, what's the time?"

"Uh… James, what's the time?"

"Um… Lily, what's the time?"

"8"

"8"

"Rose, its 8:00. So, we had best be going to the shrieking shack."

"Sirius, it's too far to go there. We'll just stay here. Every room in this house has a non-destructible charm on them, so nothing can get harmed whilst it is in the house. Don't worry, Remus. It's going to be ok! Oh my gosh! The moon is sooooo pretty, come see!" Everyone crowded around the open French doors that let a gentle breeze surround the room.

"I have never seen a moon as beautiful as that. Lily, can you see it?" James asked, and Lily got closer to him as she saw the moon.

"Wow. Hey, Remus, can you see it?" Lily asked Remus

"Yeah, it sure is great," out of the corner of his eye he saw Sirius hug Rose from behind and she relaxed into his embrace. Remus knew Rose would change Sirius. And for the Better. Lily noticed the exchange between the 2 as well and nudged James. Smiling, James looked at Lily and slowly kissed her. Lily was surprised, but relaxed into the kiss and responded.

"Remus, I think you need to thank me." Rose said, startling Remus

"Why?"

"Because, Silly, there's a great big fat full moon out and... you're still human."

"See, I told you we can do anything, but Nooooo. You wouldn't believe us." Lily stuck out her tongue like a 5 year old, as did Rose. Sirius fake bit Rose's tongue, as James did the same with Lily's. Soon, they were engaged in a snog session. Sighing, Remus went over to Sirius and repeatedly tapped him on the shoulder. Sirius opened one eyes whilst still snogging Rose, and waved his hand at Remus, as if there was a fly there. Chuckling under his breath, Remus did the same to James, and got the same results.

"Ok, now you're making me feel like a fifth wheel… hey, Lily, here's the Library?" Immediately, Rose broke away from her snog with Sirius

"Library? There's a Library? Duh! Of course there is! Follow me, Remy!" Rose took Remus' hand and, literally, pulled him to the library. Sirius looked at where the two were in confusion.

"Ok, did Remus just steal my girlfriend?" James and Lily looked shocked, never have they heard 'My girlfriend' come from Sirius Black's mouth. "What? Oh, don't worry; I'm not using her for a shag. I really, really, really like her. Even though I've known her for a day, I feel connected with her, you know?"

"Yeah, that's how I felt with Lily on the second day I saw her, but, she just thought I was being mean and playing a prank on you, even when I had verictaserum… what?" Sirius looked at James with wide eyes.

"And when you had the verictaserum, were those the days I kept on telling the truth?"

"Uh… yes?"

"Oh, ok! Now, I need to find Rose. Ta-ta!" And with that, Sirius walked out of the room with a skip in his step. James has never seen his brother-in-all-but-blood that happy since… ever. Not even when he ran away from his parents that summer. Yes, Rose would be good for him. Definitely.


End file.
